Todo en la Pizzeria
by Furry Cat Writter
Summary: Esta es la historia de un amor que surgió tan de repente, solo con la base de una amistad también muy de repente, en donde un zorro que se recluía a los demás, abría de recibir la bendición de contar con alguien muy interesada en que sonría como lo había hecho alguna vez atrás, una historia con varios recuerdos, varios tipos de situaciones y sobre todo, la idea de un primer amor.


**Hola amigos, aquí está de nuevo Furry Cat Writter con un nuevo Fanfic para ustedes mi querido público, esta vez es una historia acerca de uno de los mejores videojuegos de terror de todos, Five Nights At Freddys, antes de empezar, quiero informar que esta historia se desarrolla bastante como un Ship. Dicho esto, que venga el capitulo.**

 **Capitulo uno:** Quiero aprender a cocinar

Todo era normal, un día cualquiera en "Freddy`s FassBear Pizza", como el local permanecía abandonado, y no había ningún guardia desde hace mucho tiempo, entonces, la pizzería se convirtió en el "centro de recreación" de los animatronics.

Cada animatronic hacia lo que quería, usualmente siempre andaban en grupos, Freddy, el oso con el corbatín, salía siempre con Golden Freddy, un oso idéntico a Freddy, solo que de color dorado, Golden era el más antiguo de todos en la pizzería.

Por otro lado, estaban Bonnie, un conejo de color morado, que la igual que Freddy y Golden, llevaba un corbatín, Bonnie siempre estaba en la cocina preparando Pizza para el resto de animatronics, pero Bonnie no estaba solo, el cocinaba con Chica de vez en cuando, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo pasaba con los demás chicos o a veces con sus bien llamadas "versiones Toy", puesto que tenían un aspecto muy infantil, como sea, Chica era una pollo de color amarillo, la cual tenía puesto un babero con una frase pegadiza "lets eat"

Esos eran los animatronics que andaban en grupo, pero por otro lado, había un animatronic, un zorro para ser exacto, que pasaba solo todo el tiempo, este zorro se llama Foxy, tenía un color rojizo siempre estaba metido en "pirate cave" o la cueva del pirata, Foxy era un animatronic algo peculiar, era distinto, su diseño era el de un pirata, tenía un garfio en su pata derecha, además era el único que usaba un pantalón, no traía camiseta y en su cabeza había un parche.

Muy rara vez se veía a Foxy fuera de su cueva, en realidad Foxy no era antisocial, sino que quería estar solo, desde que lo clausuraron por el accidente en el 87, Foxy se quedaba deprimido en su cueva, a la única que parecía importarle la depresión de Foxy era Chica, siempre trataba de animarlo, pero Foxy no mostraba señales de querer cambiar su estado de ánimo muy a menudo.

Más una vez, Chica logro sacar a Foxy de la cueva para que se integre a los demás, aquí recién es donde empieza la historia, presten atención.

Todo empezó con Chica que se despertó muy activa, se notaba que tenía una idea, era extraño para todos, incluso para ella, no sabía a qué se debía ese interés por hacer feliz a Foxy, pero estaba decidida a lograrlo.

Chica se estiro y enseguida corrió a la cocina, prendió la cocina y empezó a preparar pizza, mientras Chica cocinaba, encendió un viejo estéreo dentro de la cocina que aun así sintonizaba muy buenas emisoras, empezó a sonar una melodía que provoco la curiosidad en todos, era en parte la melodía favorita de todos por su buen ritmo y no lo único por lo que no bailarían seria por cansancio, exactamente como estaban ese momento todos, exceptuando a Chica, los animatronics asomaron la cabeza hacia la cocina, incluso Foxy, quien solo que el saco la cabeza desde su cueva, desde la cual pudo ver a Chica bailar y cantar frente al mesón.

-¿Qué le sucede?- se preguntó el pardo- Bonnie, tu eres el mejor amigo, debes saber lo que tiene

-Déjame decirte que no lo sé, ella ha estado algo pensativa últimamente, la última vez que cocinábamos ella casi se quema con el aceite hirviendo- respondió Bonnie mientras inconscientemente rascaba la parte trasera de su oreja.

 **-** No deberíamos meternos, ella ha de estar emocionada, y sea cual sea el porqué, debemos dejarla en paz- interrumpió el oso de pelaje rubio

-Uhm, tienes razón, mejor dejémosla cocinar, mientras tanto, ¿podrían acompañarme al área de partes y servicios?, necesito apretar unas cuantas tuercas.

-Vamos- respondieron el oso y el conejo mientras seguían al pardo, dejando la vista de la cocina totalmente despejada para el pelirrojo quien no había dejada de ver a Chica en su entretenida labor.

En su mente se razonaba el pensamiento de "Aquella pollo baila y cantaba demasiado bien, se notaba demasiado feliz" no sabía que le traía tal emoción a Chica, pero de cierto modo, emanaba un carisma que motivaba a bailar también, por simple osmosis, Foxy empezó a acercarse de poco en poco hasta llegar al borde de la puerta de la cocina donde apreciaba como Chica realizaba su labor de preparar una pizza con mucha destreza.

-Guau, Chica es muy habilidosa, y también muy bonita- musito para sí mismo, hasta que de pronto quedo sorprendido ante su declaración- ¿Qué acabo de decir?- se preguntó extrañado, más aun así, la duda desapareció casi instantáneamente, pues Chica logro llamar su atención.

Foxy empezó a ver muy detalladamente lo que hacía Chica, se hallaba maravillado por la destreza que aplicaba Chica, aunque solo estaba cocinando un Pizza, Foxy cada vez se perdía en las acciones de Chica, pero llego un momento en el que Chica se detuvo, se dio vuelta, miro a Foxy y le hablo.

-Eh Foxy, perdón no te vi, estaba cocinando- le saludo amistosamente

 **-** Sí, hola Chica, perdón, solo veía que cocinabas, pe…pero ya me voy- respondió Foxy algo apenado de que le descubrieran, había empezado a marcharse hasta que de pronto Chica le detuvo

 **-** Oh no Foxy, tranquilo, si quieres ver que cocinaba solo tenías que entrar, yo no tengo problema, anda, quédate- le propuso Chica

-¿Enserio?, gracias, siempre me gusto verte- respondió Foxy muy a la ligera, quizá ese día no era el mejor para que hablara, pues al percatarse de sus palabras, supo que tanto él como Chica habían quedado ruborizados- ¡Quiero decir!…mmm…que…que siempre me… digo miraste… digo cocinaste… digo mirar la cocina… digo cocinar la mirada-con cada intento de reacomodar su oración, siempre terminaba diciendo algo bobo o comprometedor, al final Chica simplemente lo comprendió como una broma.

-No sabía que eras tan gracioso Foxy- respondió Chica algo ahogada en risa- me hiciste pasarla bien, y solo por eso, te dejare aprender todos mis secretos de cocina ¿Qué dices, quieres aprender a hacer una buena Pizza?

 **-** Sí, seguro, ¿qué debo hacer?- respondió a la ligera Foxy, aunque en el fondo él se decía (¿Qué demonios me pasa hoy?, debo estar loco, ya me imagino cocinando, o más bien, incendiando la cocina, no debí apuntarme… creo que ya no hay opción de ir hacia atrás.

Foxy solo entro a la cocina, se acomodó al lado de Chica, y así las clases de cocina empezaron

-Muy bien, primero, tienes que cuidar tu presentación

-¿Mi presentación?- Foxy se extrañó, ¿acaso la cocina implicaba más cosas que solo meter algo al horno?, parecía que si

 **-** Sí, un buen chef siempre debe estar aseado, o sino la pizza se puede llenar de mugre, principalmente debes tener tus manos y tu cabeza limpias, haber, hazme ver tus manos, o bueno, en tu caso seria, tu mano y tu garfio- Foxy coloco las manos frente a Chica, ella las observo y le hizo un gesto de aprobación **-** Muy bien, tus manos están bien, ahora veamos tu cabeza- chica coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Foxy, la froto y de ahí salió una gran nube de polvo.

Foxy se tapó la cara de la vergüenza, pero Chica únicamente se acercó al mostrador, agarro una gorra con el logo del restaurante y se la entregó a Foxy.

 **-** Creo que por ahora puedes usar esta gorra, es algo pequeña, así que mejor recógete el pelo y las orejas hacia atrás- Chica le entrego la gorra junto a una liga para el cabello- ten usa esto.

Foxy no dijo nada, únicamente se agarró el pelo junto con las orejas y mando para atrás todo el cabello y las orejas.

 **-** ¿Así?- Colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza, para demostrar cómo se había recogido todo.

Chica regreso a ver a Foxy, el llevar el cabello y las orejas recogidas, le causó gran sorpresa, ya que Foxy se veía muy bien con ese estilo.

-Te vez muy guapo- respondió Chica

-¿Qué?

-Nada, comencemos ya…

 **Muy bien, esta fue la mejora del Fic "Todo en la pizzería", los que recuerden mis comienzos sabrán que yo acostumbraba a hacer escritura de tipo Teatro, así que con este nuevo comienzo, voy a mejorar todas las historias con ese estilo, espero les haya gustado y espero verlos el siguiente capítulo, yo soy Furry Cat Writter y sin más que decir, Sayounara!**


End file.
